The present invention relates to a folding table system, in particular for an aircraft such as an airplane.
Designers of aircraft, in particular airplanes, are constantly faced with the challenge of optimizing the use of the space available within the cabins of the aircraft.
In particular, certain cabin areas can form transit areas for the passengers during the boarding, deplaning and emergency evacuation phases, but not be required for such transit in the course of the flight.
Areas of this type may in particular be found close to certain doors of the aircraft.
It can thus be desirable to design a folding table system in such an area, to make use of the corresponding space in the course of the flight.
In particular, when a kitchen space is designed in such an area a folding table system can enable an additional working surface to be provided for the crew during the flight.
However, areas located near the doors can be obstructed with one or more fixed elements of the aircraft, such as a door hinge system, a unit, a caisson or any other type of element.
And such a fixed element forms an obstacle which may hinder the deployment of such a folding table system of a conventional type, consequently limiting the extent of a folding table which can be used in such an area.